I'll be so good to you,
by Fluffynizer
Summary: Everyone's around, no words are coming out. And I can't catch my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound? JemxTessa  oops, sorry, i forgot to change the status  .


Summary: Everyone's around, no words are coming out. And I can't catch my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound? JemxTessa

Song: Marianas Trench - Good to you

Tessa woke to the song of a paino playing. Getting up, and going to Jem's room, she smiled at the beat of the paino. Waiting til he finished the last of the song, she went and sat next to him. "When did you get a paino?" She asked, leaning against him in a _friendly manner_.

These past six weeks, they've gotten very close. They didn't know everything about eachother, and or once she doesn't need to. Her curiousity is satisfied with their talks about absouletly nothing.

"I've had for some time now," Jem looked her way smiling at her. "I've been playing it since I was a kid, and it's good to know I haven't lost touch."

Tessa smirked at that, "Don't worry, your wonderful." She smiled at him, not sure if she meant wonderful at the paino or all around.

"Thanks. I want to show you something." Jem said, retriving the music sheets from his drawer. "Here."

"You sing too? Is there anything you can't do?" Tessa said, smilling at the lyrics on the sheet.

Normaly, Jem would think,_ I can't stay off the demon blood without dying. _But, nowdays all he thought about was Tessa, so it was no surpirse when his mind thought_ 'I can't win your heart_.'

"Hasn't been discovered yet," Jem smiled. He looked very healthy today. His silver eyes not so silver that it was ghostly, and his skin had some colour in it. "So, want to hear it?"

"Always," Tessa smiled, putting the papers on the stand. Soon, she was watching his long slender fingers play the keys expertly.

Opening his mouth, he started singing, "Everyone's around; no words are coming out. And I can't catch my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?

"And I know this isn't enough. I still don't measure up, and I'm not prepared. Sorry's never there when you need it." Jem sang, hitting all the notes perfectly. "Now I do, want you to know I hold you up above everyone. And I do, want you to know I think you'd be good to me. And i'd be so good to you."

"I thought I saw a sign, somewhere between the lines," Tessa sang the line marked 'Girl'. "But maybe it's me. Maybe I only see what I want." Tessa was _good_, Jem thought. Not that he expected her to be bad, but just never that good.

"But I still have your letter, just got caught I just invented, and who I really am and who I've become."

"And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone. And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me. And I'd be so good to you. Woahh. You bring me . I would." Tessa and Jem sang together, and Jem smiled at that thought. Together.

"And I do want you know I hold you up above everyone.  
And I do want you know I think you'd be good to me  
And I'd be so good to you.  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be good to you,  
I'd be so good to you... " They ended the song together.

"So," Tessa said, turning so she was facing Jem. "Who'd you write this for?"

"Huh?" Jem said, startled by how close she was.

"Dont lie. You wrote it for someone!" Tessa said, nibbling on her lip deep in thought. "Could it be...Sophie? You made this for Sophie! Oh-" Tessa exclaimed, bouncing up and down. But deep inside, her stomach was churning at the thought of Jem and Sophie.

"No!"

"Uh...Lets see? Hopefully not Charollette! She's married!" Tessa said, slaping him on his arm. "Is it Jessamine? My god, it is!" Tessa said, giggling at the last thought. "You really like Jessa-"

Rolling his eyes, Jem took a chance. Now, Jem is a Shadowhunter so he makes a lot of chances. But this one, well, this one was what Jem was waiting for his whole life. A chance a love.

He leaned in, and captured her lips.

Pulling away, Tessa's eyes were clouded, which was a sure sign that she was thinking hard about something. "So, was that a way to shut me up? Or did you write that song for me?" She said, tilting her head.

"Bloody hell," Will whispered. Charollette was nodding her head to Will. Henry's eyebrow was twitching. Sure he may be oblivious, but he wasn't that dumb. Jessamine rolled her eyes, found the nearest thing to throw at Tessa, and threw.

"Are you really that stupid?" Jessamine said flicking her hair. The 'object' she threw was none other than a the _Codex_, which toppeled Tessa over.

"Hey that was heavy!" Tessa shouted, the same time Jem yelled, "You were _spying_?"

"We are Shadowhunters, and we don't _spy_." Will spat the word. "We were just..._satisfying our curiosity_."

Tessa and Jem look at eachother, then they both grab the closest thing next to them, and you guessed it, threw. And Tessa threw the _Codex _book.


End file.
